A Night of Debauchery
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Only Yang would consider going to a stripclub as a team bonding exercise. Just a short one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the series. This was heavily inspired by some posts but I'd like to believe most of it contains my own ideas. I'd like to believe…sigh.**

* * *

><p>Jaune Arc took a sip of his drink.<p>

It was probably because he was raised in a mostly feminine home, but he liked martinis. They were brightly colored, kind of sweet, and drinking them rocks, salt rocks that is. It also helped that the drink was in a huge cocktail glass and brightly colored. Neon blue. Or some sort of blue, at least. He didn't really care as it tasted pretty good.

He took another sip.

Yep, that was good stuff.

"Hey, Jaune, why is it so noisy in here?"

The blonde took a glance to his side at the person next to him, Ruby Rose. The girl seemed irritated by the noise and the blaring music of the place. To be honest, Jaune was as well. This kind of place was not his kind of place. Actually, it was most definitely not Ruby's especially. Considering that Ruby was just fifteen years old and all.

How did she get into the strip club?

How did Yang even convince anyone to go to a strip club?

"How did you even get in here?" Jaune asked his friend. He would've yelled but they were both leaning against the bar's counter, and the bartender looked like he could easily crack open a bear. No not beer, a live bear. Jaune was pretty sure that guy's arms could easily snap his scrawny neck.

"Through the air vents," replied Ruby as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She took a sip of her own drink, a glass of milk. The young girl then stared into her glass, pouting. "Why did Yang even bring us here if I couldn't go?"

"She did try Ruby, I'm pretty sure I saw her slip some bills to the bouncer, you know that big guy at the door?"

"I think before she told me to stay outside, she said that was for you."

"…right."

Another sip and this time Jaune left the glass on the counter. The music was already making his head thump and the flashing lights were hurting his eyes. Maybe, that was enough drinking for now.

"You know where the others are? I could only spot Ren and Nora."

It wasn't too hard to spot the two, being as they were both at the center of the club.

Right when they entered, Nora had jumped into the sea of people dancing. While there were tables and seats around the place, there was a portion of the floor for some people to want to dance. It was probably the strip club wanting to gain the attention of the dance club crowd.

Whatever it was, it sort of worked, and now there was a sea of people grinding and gyrating their bodies to the beat of the music. Nora, being Nora immediately joined in, and Ren, being Ren, jumped in along with her, mostly to control the girl.

Jaune knew how hyper Nora could get. He knew how deadly she could become. He wished he didn't personally know how Nora got when she had sugar highs. He really did not want to know how Nora got when she got drunk. Ren probably knew, and Jaune trusted Ren to control his best friend.

Why Ren was now on the stage, Jaune honestly did not want to think about.

It didn't help that right by his feet, along with the other customers, was Nora yelling "Take it off! Take it off!"

Grabbing his drink by the counter, Jaune took another hearty gulp, only to taste nothing but ice. He stared at the empty glass.

Had he drank this much already? Maybe it was enough for one night.

He took one last glance at Ren, who was now halfway through his clothes, and the lien flying all around him being thrown by a possibly drunk Nora. You never know with that girl.

"Yep, I'm getting a refill." He turned back to the bar. "Hey, can I get a refill on this?"

"Sure. Let me just-ghk!" Weiss Scnee seemed to have choked up on what she was about to say when she caught sight of Jaune. She was in a formal dress shirt, bowtie, and black pants held up by suspenders. Jaune opened his mouth to say something but Weiss beat him to it.

"Look, Arc." Weiss grabbed the glass and a pitcher of the same blue martini. "If you're wondering, someone suddenly grabbed me and told me it was my shift. So I changed into this and now here I am. Who knew all those Scnhee bartending lessons would come in handy?"

Sighing, Weiss slid the finished drink towards Jaune, who wanted to say something but just opted to nod.

"This one's on me as long as you don't tell Yang where I am. I swear that brutish woman and her ideas…"

With a shake of her head, Weiss went to the other side of the bar to entertain customers which was Jaune's cue to take a huge gulp of his drink. He then set it back down and turned back to his searching.

"Hey Jaune." The voice by his side reminded Jaune that Ruby was actually standing next to him. He turned to the girl, who deemed to have finished her milk. The girl had removed her cloak and was folding it with her arm. "Can you hold this for me? It's getting kind of hot."

"Why do you even wear this around, anyways?" Jaune took the cloak from the girl and slung it around his shoulder.

"What do you mean? Hoods are cool!" The girls face was red and Jaune found it a bit cute on how she was embarrassed. It reminded him of his youngest sister when he'd tease her.

Suddenly, Jaune's vision was obscured as Ruby flipped his hood up.

"See! You have a hood as well! You can't deny how cool they are!" giggled the fifteen year old girl. Jaune flipped it back down but there was now a resigned look on her face.

"Fine, I guess they are kind of cool. But don't tell anyone I said that."

"I won't. Everyone knows how lame you are anyways."

'Hey! I'm not that lame!"

"Sure Jaune. Don't worry as a fellow hood lover, I'll still be your friend. We could be hoodie buddies….or something."

"Hoodie buddies, it is." Jaune reached for his drink but when he turned to the counter it wasn't there.

"Here you go!" chirped Ruby as she handed the cocktail glass to him.

"Oh thanks." Taking a small sip, Jaune placed it on the counter again and restarted his search.

He tried to scan the crowd for someone recognizable, or more specifically the ones who he hadn't seen yet.

Anyone dancing? Nope.

What about the strippers? Not really, although he liked the moves of that last one.

Anyone near the bar besides him and Ruby? Just one guy who seemed to be flirting with Weiss. It didn't look like it was effective though judging from the scowl on the heiress' face.

It was nice to know that it wasn't just his lack of skills in flirting that made Weiss constantly reject him.

Well, the last place for him to look was the audience area. Surrounding the stage were various tables and chairs that were obviously filled by various attendees, whether just to watch or to get a lapdance, or both. Jaune scanned the area for any hints of-"Woah!"

Well he found Pyrrha. There sitting by herself was his partner. Judging from all the various bottles around her, it seemed that she had been drinking. By the way there were also various bottles on the floor around her, it seemed that she had been drinking quite heavily actually.

No, Jaune wasn't worried about that. Pyrrha was better than him in most things so it wouldn't really surprise him if she could drink her own weight. What he was worried about, however, was what, or more specifically, who she was staring at.

Not at the stage, where Nora had already started ripping off Ren's clothes, but creepily enough, she was staring at Jaune.

She had turned her chair away from the stage to face the bar and, even from way over at the bar, Jaune could feel an intensity in the look she was training on him. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips held a sensual tilt to them. Never wavering her gaze, she raised a bottle to her lips and sipped, still looking, still watching. The bottle was lowered and the redhead slowly brought out her tongue and licked her lips in a way that would have made Yang blush.

Her lips moved and Jaune knew he needed another drink of his girly cocktail as, even though they were meters apart and the music blocked out most sounds, Jaune knew exactly what his partner had said.

_Come here…_

Jaune's brain was saved from a meltdown as a familiar cocktail glass was slammed to his chest, the fruity drink spilling a bit on his hoodie. Holding the glass up, a red-faced Ruby was glaring up at him.

"Here you go, **buddy**." The last word was emphasized by another bump to his chest, with even more of the Martini spilling out of the glass. "I asked Weiss for a refill. Aren't I such a great friend? I don't even go out of my way to stare at other girls."

Slowly, Jaune accepted the glass as the still red-faced Ruby glared at him. He took a sip of the Martini, moving the glass around to find a spot on its edge that was still lined with salt. It felt kind of lazy for Weiss not to line the rim of the glass with salt again as it seemed that most of the salt was already-

"Wait, Ruby did you drink from this?" Jaune stared at Ruby who just stared back with a blank look on her face.

Stare.

Stare back.

Ruby hiccupped. Once. Then twice. This then led to the young huntress in training to erupt in a fit of giggles. What really caught the blonde boy by surprise was when the dark-haired girl suddenly embraced him in a full body hug.

"Hehe, Jaune's staaaring at meee…."

"Oh God! Ruby! Let! Go!" Unfortunately for Jaune, he couldn't place the drink he was holding on the counter behind him as when Ruby had hugged him he had raised his arms over his head, leading to an awkward position where one hand was raising his drink to the air while the other was awkwardly trying, and failing, to push the little girl away from his body.

"Jaune, don't you feel hot as well? Let me get this for you." Jaune could do little as the zipper to his hoodie was lowered, revealing a shirt with a slightly damp spot at its center. Ruby stared at the spot for a moment, before she stuck her mouth to it and started sucking.

"All right, Ruby, that's quite enough!" Realizing how out of hand the drunk girl was getting, Jaune made a move to get Ruby off of him before he heard a familiar sound that made his body freeze, a sound a scroll made when it took a picture.

"This is so going on the family cards."

Jaune slowly moved his head to the source of voice, already ignoring Ruby who had started sticking her hands under his shirt, hot hands travelling his skin. Yang Xiao Long stood there with her scroll and with the way she was holding it, she was definitely taking pictures.

"Y-yang! Th-this isn't…I mean, this wasn't-!" Jaune tried to splutter out an excuse, but it was hard with the way Ruby's hands were working his skin, not to mention how her mouth had found a new target, mainly the side of his neck.

"Hands above your head, Jauney." Jaune complied raising both hands over his head. Yang nodded approvingly and Jaune was thankful that Yang at least seemed to not be angry. Actually, she looked pretty lively and was lightly chuckling as she approached them.

"Good! Don't worry I'm not gonna beat you up…maybe. My little sis snuck in even though I told her not to and even drank alcohol. I wouldn't be a proper big sister if I didn't at least teach her the consequences, right? Now," Yang petted Ruby's head, as if the girl wasn't nibbling on Jaune's neck, and looked the boy straight in the eyes. "I'm going to leave you and Ruby alone and I want you to let her do her thing until she falls asleep or something. That all right?"

"Y-yup, all good with me."

"And," Yang's eyes went red. "If those hands sink even lower than your hairline, I'll sink your balls to the floor. Clear?"

"C-crystal."

"Good!" Yang jumped back and gave him a wink as she walked away. "I'm gonna go make some money now that Ren has left the stage. Ciao!"

Jaune could only stare at Yang's retreating back before sighing.

He wasn't exactly sure how much longer until Ruby fell asleep, if she even would, or how long he would be able continue to hold his arms up.

All he knew was that he needed a drink. He glanced at the already paid Martini in his hand and made a choice.

_'Might as well…' _He positioned the glass right above his mouth and then tilted the glass so the beverage would pour down to his mouth. Most of it went in, although Ruby seemed to make sure not a single drop was wasted as she lapped up the rest that poured down his chin to his neck.

The last thing Jaune remembered was that he made a promise to himself to never let Yang choose the team bonding activity of the week.

* * *

><p>He knew they should've just went bowling or something.<p>

Jaune Arc would be the first to admit that he didn't know many things.

He did not know what happened last night as most of it now felt like a blur, the headache not helping things at all.

He did not know why he was sleeping in an unfamiliar room in a worrying state of undress, although from how there was what seemed to be an equally underdressed Ruby sleeping next to him, it was possible he did know but his mind just didn't want to accept it.

He did not know any answers to the questions floating around in his head which include but were not limited to: Did something happen last night? How far did he go? What would happen now? Wasn't Ruby underaged so was he a criminal now? He was sure he was going to take responsibility, but how long would that last until Yang killed him?

Jaune Arc did not know a lot of things, but at that moment amidst a flurry of questions and unknowns, he did realize that he knew one thing.

He knew he needed a drink.

And possibly some aspirin.

* * *

><p>"So Yang, how long until we tell them that you were the one who set this all up and that nothing actually happened?"<p>

"Until Ruby wakes up and learns not to mess with my shampoo and conditioner. So how much did you win in your underground gambling match anyways?"

"I donated it all for Fauna-related causes so it doesn't matter."

"Aw, you're no fun, Blake!"

"Yang, it's only you who would believe that going to a strip club would be fun."

"Well, whatever. Let's wait for Ruby's reaction then we bail Pyrrha out of jail. Man that girl needs to get laid. I swear that she must've destroyed half of the club she saw Ruby's moves on Jaune. Which gives me an idea..."

"Fine. "The library's boring," they said. "We want something fun," they said….Please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haisai! So I wanted to challenge myself to get over the idea in my head that I needed my fics to be longer so I wanted to write something short, around 1K words. It then turned to this. I just churned this out in a few hours. I don't really have any feelings about it, just a short thing that I wanted to write about remembering the dance episode. Hmm, I wanted Jaune to end up waking up with someone but then I realized it seemed kind of dark so I made it fake which now makes it feel a bit mean-spirited. Well, can't please them all, right? Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
